


Phone Call

by DarthSuki



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's and You [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, one-sided phone sex rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about the sound of his voice as he speaks into the phone--something deep and husky--that makes you take a moment to realize that he’s not just calling to tell you that he forgot to bring his dinner to work with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

The phone rings, once, then twice. You’re taking a shower and don’t manage to hear it at all--it seems like the message is actually finishing up by the time that you’re done, in fact. The phone flashes from atop the soft white sheets on the bed with the new voicemail from the missed call--it can wait at least until you’re dressed to listen to it, whatever friend or doctor appointment reminder that it was. Just past 9 at night, it isn’t like there is too many people who would even try to call you this late in the night anyway--well, besides telemarketers. Some of them really try to push that time limit of 9 pm to try convincing you that their product is the next best thing since sliced bread. You already put the number on the ‘don’t call’ list but hey, some people are persistent. 

The thoughts continue for a few moments as you rifle through the closet to find a shirt. Too lazy for pants at that point, it's all you can do to slip on a simple, oversized sweater that easily goes past your hips and hands before stepping back and falling onto the bed. The house was cleaned, the groceries got and bought for the week--hell, you even managed to organize the bedroom without too much help...minus of course when you had to ask your boyfriend to help push the bed over, closer to the window. All in all, a good day’s work, leaving you to see said boyfriend off to his late-night third shift at a local pizzeria place. Nothing too fancy, that you know of--local joint, pay was alright, enough at least so he didn’t have to push that hard to let you stay home and do your own thing.

Damn, you love him. The rambling thoughts are enough to keep you still in the bed, merely lazing there like a lump for a few moments before finally reaching for your phone. The screen is still flashing, a bright message of a missed call alerting you that no--no it wasn’t a telemarketer a few minutes ago. Though he hasn’t used the phone there all too often you notice that it’s actually the number of that pizza place--Freddy Fazbear’s something or another, where your boyfriend works. 

Huh. Skott never calls from work--well, unless he’s forgotten his dinner and coffee, though...well, he makes sure to emphasize that he doesn’t want you bringing it to him, just...make sure it was left out or a plate made in the fridge when he’d later get home at the crack of dawn (his shift ends at 6 in the morning). 

You sigh and wonder if this is the case again, deciding to lean the phone to your ear as you curl up on the bed and hear his familiar voice wash over you in that sweet, nerdy tone of his.

“Hello hello, baby,” you practically hear him whisper into the receiver. Jesus, he...doesn’t sound like he’s going to start rambling about how he’s sorry for forgetting his lunch you made him. No, no his voice sounds...deeper, husky. “Since you didn’t pick up the phone I’m just going to assume you’re in the shower, right? Probably, I mean--you normally take a shower now anyway and you don’t like making a big meal this late at night and…” The sound of his voice is cut off, just for a moment, though you can’t tell if it’s just him moving or if he’s leaning forward or...well, something. There’s a shifting sound of cloth, a creak of a chair, and then he’s back on the receiver. 

You simply lay your head to your side of the bed’s pillows and listen as for a moment, the sound of Skott’s breathing is all you can hear. Your brows pull after a moment. Shouldn’t he be paying attention to all those animatronics? 

As if he can hear your very thoughts, you hear the deep, gentle rumble of his honey-sweet voice, which in itself throws up some curious flags in your head. “Don’t worry about anything, I got my eyes on the doors like always--they’ve been pretty quiet tonight anyway, you know, haven’t even seen any of them move. Just...been real quiet tonight, giving me a lot of time to...think.” He almost /never/ sounds like that normally--low, as if he was purring out everything far more smoothly and charming than he ever hoped to get on his most confident day. 

You laugh to yourself at the realization of the reason why he sounds like that, but you simply enjoy it, letting his voice soothe you as you can only wonder what he’s doing on the other end, recording the message knowing you were in the shower. Your cheeks have flushed a bit, eyes closed and...just letting his voice do what it does best. He always been a talker, after all.

“Really sucks, yanno, having these night shifts. Have to head off to work when it starts getting dark and--n-nah I don’t mean it's because I’m scared of the dark or anything, that’s not why--” He laughs into the phone, that soft, nervous sound that reminds you that it’s still your nerd trying to be suave for you. “--I mean….it’s because I can’t...do anything with you, not like I really want to do, you know? I--I am not forgetting about the one time you dropped me off at work though, that’s...that was totally an exception. A really...really hot exception. Damn, I still can’t believe we didn’t accidentally set off the car alarm doing that…

It’s nights like these, all quiet with the ‘bots, that I….I realize how much I want to just...spend the night with you, baby, when you’re not already busy and tired from shopping or going out with your friends. I want to have the whole night of you to myself...makes me miss you a bit, these nights. Sometime I’m left thinking about how I can spend all these hours watching you rather than all these animatronics.”

You feel a little noise in the back of your throat when you hear more shifting on the other end of the line, the unmistakable sound of a zipper. For such a soft, almost innocent sound all by itself, it’s amazing how red your cheeks get. Skott continues with another soft, nervous laugher before his voice dips again into that husky sweetness.

“...I know you’re a lot hotter than they are, a lot sweeter /and/ you’re not trying to stuff me into a suit. Besides a suit-suit I’m not talking about a wedding tux and--...you know what I mean, I’ve complained about these animatronics enough to you for you to understand….you always understand me. It’s...why I love you. Not trying to get on a real mushy track here, and you’re--you’re probably finding it pretty silly--” Wrong, you’re finding it adorable. “--but uh...yeah. Missing you a lot tonight, baby. A lot more than normal too--maybe it was just watching how you moved when we were cleaning up the bedroom. Heh, you always seem to stretch like you’re in some sort of porno--I know you don't realize it, and maybe I’m just a bit of a pervert or something.

The way you arch your back...it’s really beautiful. When you stretch your arms up above your head, it….really lets me see all of your body. Your chest, your waist….damn, and your hips. Always loved your hips--not as much as your ass, to be honest, but they’re a really close second you know? Hnng….just everything about you is sexy to me. I wish I had a night to show you that, have the whole night to touch you all over, kiss all of you until you’re making all those sweet, little breathy noises when you’re almost about to cum. Those are the cutest ever.”

For a moment there’s a bit of a cut to his voice--a strain for a moment that hangs over the line as the chair creaks even more, and there’s a hard, sudden thump. Jesus, at that point in his rambling, your face is beat red and your thoughts aflow in confusion for what he’s doing. Then he clears his throat, and it almost sounds like the phone’s shifted to his other ear. 

“Hnng...just stood there like an idiot when you were going through all the clothes in the dresser, bent over to get at some of the bottom drawers. Thought about pulling your pants down, just...get them down at your knees so we could have a quick fuck before I had to leave for work. Just….just wanted to have you like that, let you ride my dick and make you make all those beautiful mewling sounds to maybe take the edge off for the both of us because….damn, I’m horny as fuck right now. Wish it was you instead of my hand right now but uh--but that’s how things happen right? You’ll prolly be getting the message soon and...well, maybe you’ll be doing this too. Hell, maybe I’ll even catch you in the bedroom when I’m coming home, maybe you won’t even hear me--” He lets out a breathy chuckle just as you start feeling the edges of restraint snap in your head. His voice is getting to you, making your stomach start churning with heat and your thighs...damn, you’re feeling all hot to his description, his mindless, horny rambling.

“When I get home, I really am going to fuck you. Gonna slip under the covers and get you all worked up first, kiss the back of your neck, that spot you really like, makes you shiver in my arms when I suck just right. Ha, yeah, you make all sorts of lovely noises that you don’t even seem to know about. Makes it almost like a present for me you know? Uh--not that I don’t probably make the same sorts of noises too. Not the quietest man in the world when your lips are….ahh...when they’re around me. When you’re slipping my dick in your mouth and….pressing your tongue up against the tip. Ugh…!” His breathing gets heavy for a few moments and--for some time you almost think that he came, but before you can finish the thought, Skott is chuckling heatedly into the phone again, leaving you a pile of shivers beneath the blankets of the bed.

“I’ll hold you in my arms, babe. Hold you real tight and kiss you across your shoulders--taste your soft skin for a bit--always looked perfect in the light of the sunrise. I’ll let you slowly wake up so you know I got home safe and sound before getting my fingers inside you. I know you tell me how much you really hate me teasin’ you but...have you seen the face you make? When I hit that right spot inside you just….light up. It’s like you’re always surprised, and--” 

He stops for a moment to groan, which is quickly accompanied for a moment by the hard, sudden sound of dropping metal mechanics. 

“--Just Bonnie. Must have got a bit curious what I’m doing in here, talking on the phone,” He explains with a huff, though the sound of skin rubbing on skin doesn’t at all seem to stop and--oh god, Skott really was horny, or maybe just shameless at that point. You couldn’t see yourself doing that in his situation but...maybe that’s what makes it hot. Knowing he was in there, in that stupid little office with his hand around his cock and jerking it to the thought of you, coming home to you to make love for hours.

...It’s starting to get you really hot too. Makes you start to flush, thanking the process of the universe that you never put on pants in the first place, so nothing’s really stopping you when your hand finally slips down to your thighs. Skott chuckles on the end of the line and--he can’t hear you, know what you’re doing--and groans again with the creak of the chair. Probably leaning back, feet up on that desk of his with his legs spread apart and….god.

“I’m throbbing hard. Fuck...I’m just thinking about how tight you are, how hot...thinking about your cute eyes and how soft your hair is, how I want to press my face into it after I get you on your belly on the bed. Never realized how much we need to experiment with more….positions. You’ve--...you’ve brought it up, yeah, and I think with my couple days off coming up we should...take advantage of it. Heh...see how many times I can get you to cum on my dick in the span of one day maybe? I know I know...I probably couldn’t….keep myself from getting off myself--but that’s what your toys are good for! 

You got that one really strong vibrator too, the one hidden in one of your drawers--yeah, the one with the remote. Been looking up a few ideas and….Hnng….what would you think about having it inside you for the day? Never know when I’m going to turn it up, maybe even leave you bent over the kitchen counter with your beautiful ass in the air. I’d be all to eager to fuck you like that, pull it out and slide my dick inside you so you don’t feel empty for long. Wouldn’t you like that? Heh….I bet you’re going at it too, baby. 

Wish I...wish I could hear you right now. I’m getting so close to the edge that I’m….fuck--I just love hearing you when I cum, hearing your voice, hearing when you cum with me and…..! Fuck! Holy fucking sh-shit oh god, oh god baby, I’m c-cumming!--” The sound of his orgasm is obvious by his voice, easily reaching up in tone and volume to a height that’s beautiful in every way. “So good, so damn good my cock is--f-fuck--” He’s like a fucking bell, ringing out his pleasure as it cascades through him and probably leaves him thrusting up into his hand, wishing it was you, barely able to wait to get home so that it /is/ you, so that he’s deep inside and pounding you into the bed.  
And that’s all that it takes for your orgasm to follow suit right behind Skott’s own, your voice crying up and into the empty room, aching for his thick, throbbing dick against you, inside you and…. God, he needs to be home, he totally needs to be home right /now/ or you’re going to explode. 

“Ahh...fuck--” Skott laughs, sounding so gentle and sheepish. “--I uh...I made one hell of a mess uh. Probably would have been a good idea to...lift my shirt up more. Or held something...over me. I think I got a bit on my chest. And chin--that probably gives you an idea of how much I’ve been missin’ you tonight, my baby. B-but I’ll be home soon! Just uh... a couple more hours to go. I know we can last out until then--If you can’t, try to...use some of your toys. Don’t be surprised to find me in the doorway if you do when I’m on my way home this morning because uh….I love watching you using them...whispering my name….

I’m totally going to get myself hard again if I keep letting myself ramble on like this. I just...wanted to call you, tell you I love you and maybe give you a little heads up that I won’t be so tired once I get into bed with you this morning...Heh, you probably aren’t so tired yourself anymore. I’ll let you go now though--I think some of the animatronics are starting to get a bit more active and I gotta keep an eye on the cameras. If you do get any sleep tonight, sleep tight. I love you.” 

The message ends there, leaving you flushed from the pleasure of your messy orgasm and smiling as the words echo through your mind. Jesus, that nerd. Like hell if you are going to get any sleep anymore--after all he’s only got a couple hours right?

Maybe you’ll give your boyfriend a show to see when he finally finishes work and gets home. A really nice, loud show.


End file.
